Harry Potter The ghost of Hogwarts
by iansomerhalderfanforever
Summary: Hey guys, this is a story about how harry was betrayed and found out about it. Because he coulden't handle it anymore He did something that made him happy again. If you wanna find out what he did then you better read this story. If you don't like ron or hermione bashing and then you better not be reading it.
1. Chapter 1 The loss of a great hero

I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I just wanted to die so I did the only thing I could think of. Taking a knife from the kitchen while I was cooking. I was just lying in my room checking my injuries for broken bones. I was reminiscing about my life, about who would miss me. Snape? not likely. he would just cheer if I were gone. nobody loved a good for nothing freak, besides I would be free from my relatives and the pain. I was now dragging the blade across my veins being thrilled to leave. slowly but surely my soul was retreating from my body, leaving my broken and soulless body behind. for others to find not that anybody would care for that matter. Even Ron and Hermione would be glad because I heard them speaking about getting paid to pretend to be my friends. my last breath was coming out in shallow gasps as I started to feel dizzy and disorientated. Eventually my world became black. And that is the story of how I died. But the unfortunate is that my soul still swerves around. I was currently watching Ron and Hermione. It wasn't even a week after my dead that they were trying to take my money but little did they know that I still had access to my account. I also blocked their keys to enter my vaults. Tonight it was going to be a good night. Because I was going to appear during an order meeting.

Time skip

"Hello everybody miss me?" "potter but how is that possible?" asked a curious Snape. "I am a ghost that's why. " Everybody was still asking questions about how I could be a ghost.

"I think it's time that we skip all the questions. Would you like to know why I killed myself?" I asked to everybody.

Snape pov

I just was to stunned to realize all the horrors that potter must have been through. I knew what It was like to feel the pain of being abused. I already had the scars to prove them and the memory's stuck inside my head. Some gruesome memory's that would never disappear. All throughout the explaining I began to see the faces of the order that were really out to be. I finally understood why Potter would do this. Because just of the mention that all the money they stole from him was being taken back to his vault. That was when their true faces showed, I couldn't believe that I have spied for these people all my years.

Harry pov

When I was finished explaining all the horrors and beatings that I survived. I noticed that Snape started to look at me in amazement probably because of the amount of money that I had. All the others of the order were looking at me with greed in their eyes and some of them with anger. Because I just revealed the major plot and planning that they have done throughout the years. All I could think about was getting my sweet, sweet revenge and having some fun doing it. I also knew that I was never going to be seeing my parents in heaven but it was a price worth paying to see the faces of the people that betrayed me. I started thinking about mom, dad and Sirius when all of the sudden there was a glowing white light. I had to cover my eyes for a bit because of the lost eyesight and noticed three figures floating there looking at me with smiles on their face. It was the persons I still kept thinking about even after their deaths. "Mom, dad and Sirius! What are you doing here?" I yelled seeking answers from them.

"Well sweetie, your father, Sirius and I were brought here to guide you and to have a new chance at life with our precious son. Even though were dead and ghost, but we still can hug each other because we love you and were hoping for a chance like this." My mother explained. "Yeah Prongslet, so now we can play all sort of pranks on the people that betrayed us and the people who stole your money." Sirius explained to me. Looking towards my father I noticed that he started looking pride merely by the mention of pranking people with me and Sirius. Mom on the other hand didn't look pleased and that's why she cuffed them both over the head. "Lilly!" My dad and Sirius shouted simultaneously. Mom just stood there grinning, probably remembering the good old days.

Everybody from the order just sat there with their mouths open and Dumbledore just looked like he swallowed a lemon, probably because he knew now his plans wouldn't work anymore.

Snape pov

My first thought that came in my head was 'Shit, now I've done it the one person that I loved and the other two persons that I loathed were back again as ghost and were here to prank people.' This is going to be great still under the prank war and now that Harry has joined then I will never be resting in peace. 'Why the hell am I calling Potter Harry?' I thought to myself. Oh well let's just see were my feelings would end up to. I always knew that I like Harry but I just still kept thinking of him as Potters son. That's why I never explored that Harry would have another personality than Potters. At least the hatred that he had for me wasn't only in my person but the entire order. I could always ask Harry if he would ever give me a chance to prove myself against him, Lily, James and Sirius. I still would like to be forgiven for being the cause of the Potters dead, because of my fault and my ignorance I sent them to their deaths. Right after my inner revelation of my past mistakes I got the burning pain in my mark notifying me that the Dark Lord wished to see me, Immediately.


	2. Chapter 2 The revealing of the spy

First arriving there I noticed that I was the only one there and that the dark lord had nagini with him. Immediately I knew what was wrong, they must have discovered were my true loyalties lie. "Severus, it seems that I do not have just one snake but two. You wouldn't happen to know of which I'm speaking of would you?" Voldemort asked. Too afraid to answer I just stood there waiting what was coming for me. I knew that my ending would be closer by then I anticipated. Bravely I just said "Voldemort, you can try the best you can but I will never bow down to a sadist like you. Wherever there are people who are dark there also will be people ready to fight them." With those last sentences that I spoke. He started crucioing me to the point of that my nerve system was still trying to comprehend the stress putt on them. After he was bored with the crucio he told Nagini she could attack me. With an almighty strike she struck my throat and with a final wish in my head I just thought back to the part where I saw Harry standing smiling at me. With that I exhaled my final breath, my body slumping against the wall were I was leaning on and just seeping blood out of my wound.

Harry Pov

Startled Mom, dad, Sirius and the entire order noticed another ghost form appearing beside us. I took a closer look to find out that it was Severus and that he appeared to be younger because all the strain of Voldemort's meetings was gone. He looked better like this and might I even say yummy. Okay, so my hormones were acting up and I was just a teenager who also enjoys a nice piece of man when given. His eyes were also the deepest browns that I wouldn't mind looking into for the rest of my ghost life, but I knew that he would never want anything to do with me and that was the unfortunate truth that I had to face. Now we all noticed that he started awakening and looked around himself confused probably as to why he was here. "Severus, what happened to you?" My mom asked. "Firstly Voldemort found out that I was a spy for the light side and he started using crucio on me. Afterwards he sent Nagini on me to eat me. That's why I came here I guess because I had a couple things that still needed to be cleared." Severus explained to us. It was horrifying to hear about the brutal way that he died but I still thought about my crush on Severus so I decided that I would talk to him about it. "Severus, can I talk to you in private?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't be rejected. "I guess so, come along then Potter and don't keep me waiting." He demanded. Once up on the seventh floor in the room of requirement, I started telling him all about my crush for him. He just stood there watching my every move and probably to see if I wasn't playing a joke on him. But I wasn't someone like that, I couldn't hurt someone's feelings for a stupid prank. "If you don't believe me then I can let you take a look in my memory's and I'll let you decide what to do with them. If you don't like me like that then I will erase your memory of this event ever happening." I told him. Severus stepped in my mind and started searching for the memory of the crush that I developed over the years and all the dreams I had about him. When he was done searching for the stuff that would show him everything. He did the one thing that would never, ever happen to me. He pulled me in to a deep and passionate kiss while his arms encircled my waist pulling me closer to him and the heat between us grew. Eventually we had to stop, even though we didn't need to breath. I still wasn't ready for anything other than cuddling and kissing, so I thought just let me enjoy with what I have. Just having a relaxing time with Severus when all of the sudden I remembered that I had to tell my parents and Sirius. 'Oh joy.' I thought. I had to convince them that Severus was a good guy and that he was the most important person that would be in my life and nothing could be strong enough to separate us.

Time skip

"Mom, dad and Sirius, I have something to tell you." I announced. "Well honey if it's about your and Severus relationship then we totally support you." Mom answered knowingly. "But, but, how, uuuu…., How do you know that?" I asked with Severus. "Honey we saw the way you two were looking at each other and if you two love each other then we will support you with all the love and guidance that we have. With those words from the wisest mother that I knew, I embraced my entire family while pulling Severus in to the hug.

Sixteen years later

It's been quite a while since they heard about all the other people who betrayed them because after they got their revenge they decided to travel the world a bit to see what was happening. By luck or misfortune, either way Remus had joined them in the afterlife after being mauled by a werewolf that happened to be in the same forest as he was. Now Sirius and Remus were a couple much to the surprise of others. If you asked me it was about time that they came together, as for me and Severus we just celebrated our sixteen years together. We also got by chance a little girl together we named her Ophelia Rose Snape.

At first my life was a disaster but now I couldn't wish for anything else then my perfect ghost life and the love of my life with our little miracle.

_**THE END**_


	3. Chapter 3

Please to all of my followers if you love fanfiction and Harry Potter as much as i do. be sure to check out this story. If you could vote for me and help me win this then it would be much appreciated.

it is inkitt dot com / stories/ 53754/chapters/1


End file.
